


Almost Like Old Times

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Admitting to what you want is always the hardest part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Like Old Times

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Almost Like Old Times  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester/Benny Lafitte  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 580  
>  **Summary:** Admitting to what you want is always the hardest part.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word drinks on [my prompt table](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/468181.html) for [](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/)**cottoncandy_bingo**

Dean slid out of the impala and shut the door. “Hey, Benny.” He didn’t take his eyes off the vampire as he walked towards him. There was a lot more he wanted to say but the words were stuck in his throat. All he could think was what if he was making a mistake? What if he had waited too long?

Benny blinked in confusion unable to grasp who he was actually seeing. It couldn’t be. Could it? “Dean?” Of all the people he could have run into Benny wasn’t expecting this one. It had been six months, five days and twelve hours since he had last seen Dean. He was keeping count. 

“Yeah. It’s me, Benny.” He shrugged his shoulders. Dean stopped mere inches in front of the vampire. “How have you been?”

“Can’t complain.” That wasn’t technically true. There were a lot of things he could complain about. Blood from a bag, the sun, missing Dean, the crowd, and the noise... did he mention missing Dean? But none of that mattered now that Dean was actually there standing in front of him. “What are you doing here?”

For a brief moment he didn’t think Dean was going to answer.

But finally he pushed a silent gust of air out between his lips. “I came to see you.”

If he had a beating heart it would be doing summersaults right then. Dean Winchester had come to see him. _It was about damn time._ “Wh...” Benny cringed in alarm. Since when did he squeak when he talked? He cleared his throat and tried again. “Why?”

“I just wanted to...” _Damn. He felt like a teenager with his first hard on trying desperately to get laid. Which was exactly what he was... Well except for the teenager part. He and Benny had never had any trouble with communication that way. But how was he going to broach the subject? He couldn’t come right and say it, Right? Damn it! He needed a beer._

“We could go for a drink.” Benny jerked his head towards the flashing neon sign down the road.

How had Benny known he needed a drink? Dean ran his hand through his cropped hair. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to go for drinks?” Maybe if he had a beer or two in him he could finally tell Benny how he felt. That he had made a mistake when he had let Benny go.

Benny couldn’t stop his lips from curling up into a smile at the way Dean had turned his answer into a question. “It won’t hurt a bit.” His voice was thick like warm whiskey, his southern accent more pronounced as he lowered his voice and whispered, “I promise.”

Dean’s mouth popped open in the shape of an O as Benny’s voice sent chills dancing down his spine. He had thought they were talking about having a drink but somehow it changed, there seemed to be subtext beneath what Benny was saying. Or maybe he was just too hopeful. “Benny....”

“It’s okay, Dean. Let’s just forget about everything for a bit and relax. We’re just two old friends who haven’t seen each other for awhile having a drink.” 

_It sounded like a plan to him._ “Just like old times, huh?”

A slow wicked smile began to spread across Benny’s face as they turned and began to walk down the street towards the bar. “Almost.” He whispered beneath his breath as he walked a step behind Dean.


End file.
